A Month, For A Lifetime
by FlamingKohona
Summary: When the village council activates an old law, will it lead to Naruto's true love or complete disaster?
1. Chapter 1

We join our golden hired hero snarling his way home near sunset after a long very 'troublesome' meeting. He had to meet with the fifth and her two administration advisors, over an age old regulation. He was told that any shinobi of top class priority whom wasn't married before his/her eighteenth birthday would be made to marry someone of the councils choosing. Being the nine-tails jinjuriki had its ups, but this definitely was not one of them. He had only a month to find a girl to date needless to say marry, things really weren't in his favor; plus he wasn't permitted to leave the village for any reasons till he fulfilled the quest, or just gave in.  
If it wasn't for Ichiraku's ramen the boy would most probably had lost his top. It's not like he didn't have a girl in mind to attempt to pursue, but the thought of being propelled into a wall or any other nearby object didn't quite feel good. Maybe he should just give up on trying to find a girl, after all they were going to give him one if he wasn't dating or married in a year. The thought arouse to who they'd select he didn't want someone who really wasn't ready to be married or despised his existence completely to be chosen Giving up wasn't what he was gonna do he would find someone, because Naruto Uzumaki never gives up!

He parted ways smiling an joking the entire way out the wooden building He was now only twenty minutes away from his small rundown apartment he still chose to live in. All seemed to be going well since the visit to the ramen stand, till the thought of how to approach his target girl sailed into his mind. It wasn't like he could just walk up to her an say 'Oh, um will you be my girlfriend?' Well he could but the end result would be another unwanted visit to the Kohona hospital. Just choosing to ignore the entire 'Relationship' matter, till a later date.  
The sky gave a vicious roar coinciding with the previous flash of light, it wasn't soon after the ground was speckled with fallen rain drops. If it was any other day he would have taken off much like the crazed citizens seemed to be doing around him. He stayed with his long stride until his feet rested in front of an all to familiar old faded blue apartment door. As by mere daily routine a key glided in the lock, with a click it signaled 'open' or at least that's what he thought.

He had pushed forward only to stub up an smack his face on the un-opened door. He stared at it puzzled he knew he had unlocked it, so why wasn't it budging. Once again he pressed to metallic key into its fitting lock an with a flick of the wrist turned it sideways. A click signaling a for sure opening he thrusted the door open finding his place of residence exactly as it always was; a but messy.  
He tossed his jacket on the nearest object he continued to move till he came to a slow halt at his closed bedroom door. Wait, closed door? He distinctly remembers how he always kept it open for when he arrived home after one of those long missions. He was a bit shaken at first but slowly proceeded to inch the door open. As the door came to a halt on the metal door stop, his eyes widened at what or who was in his apartment, no 'His Room'.

There she sat knees pulled up to her chest her head resting on her thighs shaking like a flag in the wind. This struck him as odd, but you could say this whole scenario was odd. Sakura Haruno the girl he liked(loved) sat mere feet away. He was on the brink of over reacting, when it hit him like a brick. Today September 10th, the one year anniversary of her parents murder that's why she was here. He felt his heart drop looking at the state she was in.

"Naruto?" she softly sounded.

He eyed her face her jade eyes that he always thought held the heavens beauty seemed clouded. He noticed how her state shifted a little from upset to show relief that he was home.

"Sakura-Chan"

"I'm s-sorry that I jus-"

"Its fine, do you want anything?"

He was relived when she gave him a smile and proceeded to ask for simple things like food or water. It wasn't long before they both were sitting up on the bed resting their backs on the wall behind them. Sakura had positioned herself under his blankets listening to him talk about how many different kinds of ramen he had tried. Then she remembered that he had a meeting with the village council, an she definitely wanted to know what it was about.

"So how did the council meeting go, did they make you next in line for Hokage? she said whole heartedly while nudging him.

"No, but they should have." He said making a pouting face. "They just wanted to... umm..." he froze, he couldn't tell her.

"They wanted to what, Naruto?"

"Oh they just thanked me for saving the village is all." He said hoping she'd buy it.

By her warm smiling expression she had, it wasn't until now that either of them caught the time. Eleven thirty, late for two shinobi to be up, but neither was complaining at the moment.

"Well seeing how its raining, I guess im not going back home." she never really had any plans on going home.

"I guess not." with that he moved to slide off the bed, but was stopped by an arm grabbing his.

"Where do you think you're going?" her voice seemed weak, unlike it was minutes before.

"Well since you're staying, its only appropriate for me to sleep on the couch." it was rash but the solid truth, but her grip on his arm never loosened.

"Well instead of the couch.." she spoke nervously "You could just share the bed with me."

His face shot red he began to shake slightly, she always enjoyed it when she could cause him to go straight into his panic setting. Though this time she was being completely serious about her question, she didn't want to be alone, nor did she want him to go to a different room or sleep on a uncomfortable sofa or floor.

"Sakura-Chan I uh, well I-I..." he couldn't talk total panic had set in.

"You'll be staying right, Naruto?" She sounded desperate especially since she kept tight grip on his arm.

"I-I, yeah i'll be staying" with that said he slowly slid under the same blanket as the pinkette slowly making sure it was fine before hand.  
He just laid there staring at his white ceiling listening to the rain pound the roof. He slowly rolled over onto his right side to face the girl next to him.

"Ya' Know, Sakura-Chan we should do this more often.." he said... " Wait! Not this exactly, but hanging out at each others houses."

She smiled at his quick fix of a small mistake, that wasn't really that much of a problem to her at the time, in fact she found it cute somehow.

"We should, but Goodnight Naruto." with that she closed her eyes

"Yeah, Goodnight Sakura-Chan."

He rolled again on to his back smiling, maybe this get a girlfriend in a month thing wasn't so hard, just maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe he did need to fix that gap between the curtains after all, the sun was millions of miles away, but could shine one line of light straight in his previous sleeping eyes, "Damn, sun." He rubbed his eyes leaving only red marks where his hands were previous. It was weird how his chest felt slightly heavier this morning than others, he glanced to the opposing side where he thought he'd find the pinkette still sleeping.

To his right there was no one just a crinkled sheet, where a previous girl had been. With a sigh he began to try to sit up, only to find something or more like someone snuggled tightly to his chest.

Her hair fell into what he called a beautiful mess, he noted that she seemed more cute when asleep. His cheeks were warm signaling there was a red tint to them. He knew waking her was what he needed to do, but he truthfully did not want to. Waking her mostly ment a punch to the face for invading personal space, but it was her side of the bed that was empty so she had moved onto him.

After a short prayer to who knows how many deities he removed one arm from beneath the warm blanket. With one final prayer he inched his hand towards her shoulder only to freeze at her voice signaling she was already awake.

"N-Naruto, you're finally awake." it sounded cheerful, peaceful, sleepy, but not angry.  
His arm had fallen to rest beside his now shaking frame, his whiskered cheeks were for sure red now. How long had she been awake, was this a setup to test his trust, or just complete accident?

"I-I am" his voice sounded shaky from the now more awkward situation. "Um, Sakura-Chan why are you laying on me?"

It was now her turn for embarrassment, her cheeks blazed red as she remembered how the two of them had gotten into this situation  
She had woken up in the middle of the night, she was cold. Sleeping next to a window in a thunderstorm definitely wasn't smart thinking. That's when she got the thought of just scooting a little closer to the blonde male beside of her. One inch lead to two, then before she knew it she was snuggled comfortably on him. It wasn't like she didn't know it was weird, but the odd amount of warmth he gave off was more than enough to warm her up, and keep her that way. She fell asleep hoping that she'd wake up before him and have the chance to move back before he knew she was ever there, but no she had been beaten by his odd early awakening.

"I was, umm cold" she said burying her face into his t-shirt.

He knew her averting her face to his shirt was an attempt to cover up the fact that she Sakura Haruno was blushing and embarssed. This gave way to a big grin that he was famous for.

"Its' okay, I understand." his voice sounded calm "Maybe next time I'll take the window."

Was he suggesting there would be a next time, part of her wanted to just punch him into a wall, while the other trully didn't see the wrong in there being a next time. After all he had slept all night never once had he made a single advance towards her, proving that his perverted sensei kami rest his soul hadn't rubbed any perverted traits off onto him.

She raised her head giving off a fake scowl, his smile instantly turned to an immediate tremble. She cocked one arm back signifying a devastating punch was about to delivered. Her arm shot forward, his eyes shot closed preparing for the pummeling.

The only contact had been her hand easily gliding onto his left cheek, he opened his eyes to find her face mere inches form his.

"Yeah maybe next time, Naruto." Finishing that she slid over him walking towards the exit only stopping before reaching his door, with a turn of her head she looked at him. "Its still early Ya' Know, how about some breakfast"

And just like that she left the room leaving him utterly speechless her lips had only been maybe three inches from his. This entire situation wasn't making any sense.

"Yeah... breakfast." with a still confused look he proceeded to leave the room.


	3. Chapter 3

With groggy eyes and a sleepy posture he stood in his living room.

Wiping away the remaining sleep in his eyes, he looked for the girl he was previously sharing his bed with.

It was like she just up an disappeared. It wasn't until the echo of running water he gripped where she went; the shower.

A long sigh and a shrug later he moved to the kitchen.

Opening a cupboard he gripped two cups of his enormous instant ramen stash. She had said she wanted food, but he didn't have a clue if she'd accept this for breakfast.

He boiled the water, an prepared both cups awaiting her entry to the kitchen.

It was five minutes later that she arrived. She was greeted by a noisy sleeping blonde. He was slumped, head tilting back with drool slowly rolling out his open mouth.

All in all to her he was cute in a weird way. She jumbled ways to wake the sleeping boy in front of her. Her lips formed a sly grin when she finally set on the way to wake him.

Positioning herself behind him she bent down till her mouth was adjacent to his ears. Her lips grew to a devilish grin.

"You know Naruto... Its impolite to sleep while you have guests!" Screaming the later.

To say he was frightened would be the understatement of the year. The moment her voice had raised he had jumped almost spilling both cups of ramen, which of course sent her into the biggest onslaught of laughter she had seen in awhile.

He stood in his makeshift karate stance slightly chopping the air. It was all to hilarious, for her not to laugh.

After a minute to calm down he noticed the oink haired girl laughing an rolling on his kitchen floor. Her lungs must have large air capacities judging by how through the five minutes of laughing never once did she stop or gasp for air.

"Uh, Sakura-Chan, if you're ready to eat I made us ramen... I know its not healthy to eat for breakfast but its all I had."

She always adored how when he done something he always kept her opinion in mind while doing it. Never once had he truthfully done something that he hadn't thought about her opinions other than running head on into fights.

"Its alright, I haven;t had any in quite some time, thanks."

With that they sat at his rather small table, eating their "Breakfast" in peace. Well peace as in talking over things from the past.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan you going to the hospital today?" His thumbs were doing circles around each other. "If so maybe after so we could get something to...eat."

"Do I look like I can work in my pajamas?"

Till now he hadn't taken in she was in pajamas... "No, I guess not... so what are you doing today?"

She had no jobs to do, and Ino was gone on some big mission with her team, her day was completely empty. Spending it with him wouldn't be that bad would it?

"I was kind of hoping to spend the majority of it here, if you don't mind."

He was never one to turn down time with her not in the slightest but he had been told no more like ordered to return to Tsunade's office sometime today to receive some list of some sorts.

"Well you know you can always stay here, but I gotta go see Baa-Chan sometime later."

If it wasn't for his close relationship with that woman, she was for sure that he would have already been punched through a wall.

"Okay we'll just lay around till that time comes... and quit calling her that she's gonna kill you one day."

All she received was a slight shrug in accordance to the part, he would probably never stop calling her that even when she gives him the seat of Hokage.

Soon they were finished with their make shift breakfast and moved to his very small living room.

To say it was under applianced would be very underestimating, the only things that were in there was a small couch, a tiny table, and a stand with a little tv on it.

They occupied the couch flipping through various channels on the Tv, till it rested on some romantic movie, it wasn't his choice obviously.

He stared blankly at the screen he was bored, he didn't understand why this guy was so infatuated with this rude obnoxious girl. It was like he didn't care about all the bad things she did to him, he'd always stay by her side. He came to one conclusion 'Love is complicated'.

Hours passed an slowly he lost more an more focus on the multiple chick flicks Sakura insisted on watching in marathon fashion. He was nodding off an made no attempts to hide it.

A long yawn an a few minutes later he was collapsed in the pinkette's lap. At first she thought to slap him, but she realized that maybe it was half her fault. She knew he wasn't into these movies, but would never go against her in watching them. Allowing him to sleep would be better than the torture of watching anymore.

After another thirty minutes the credits started to roll signaling it was time to wake the sleeping blonde up in better manner than the first time.  
Five minutes and thirty nudges later he was up.

"Well I guess I better go see what granny wants with me."

"I wouldn't want to make her wait to long, remember the last time Kakashi-sensei did?"

The horried memory of how their sensei was nearly two hours late and received a brutal knock-out punch from Tsunade replayed in their heads. Defintetly not what he wanted to happen with him.

"Yeah I'll get ready ready right now!"

"What is it you have to see her about, a new mission?"

His eyes widened, he was hoping praying to Kami she wouldn't ask him that. he wasn't prepared to tell her. He had to lie.

"Actually I got an entire month off from missions, but she said I had to sign some papers for the council, just boring stuff Ya'Know."

She smiled showing her acceptance of his explanation, he then promptly left to change in to his famous orange and black jumpsuit an headband.

Not to long later he arrived back in his living room fully dressed, and ready to go, but what was Sakura going to be doing? She was still in her night clothes not the proper way to go 'out' in.

"Say are you going home, or staying over again?"

His question made her wonder, she really hadn't thought it out. Much like him going out in pajama's was not the thing she wanted, staying another night with the blonde knuckle head wouldn't be that bad.

"I'll be staying over again."

He just smiled an went to the door opening it halfway, turning half his body around to face her.

"I shouldn't be gone to long, but you know where everything so its yours to use."

With that said he was on his way to see just what the Hokage an her two advisers had in store for him.


	4. Chapter 4

The streets were bustling with civilians and shinobi alike. It was barely in the late afternoon, and going to the Hokage Tower wasn't how he wanted to spend it.

Slowly striding through the streets waving at those who waved to him. He loved the acknowledgement he gained after his triumphant defeat of Pein. Going through the village was now one of his favorite things to do.  
His pace had slowed since his destination had came into view. Never once in his life had he never wanted to step foot in the building.

The empty halls echoed back his loud footsteps. He came to halt outside a door he would normally just abruptly open. He thought of maybe just going back home, sure Tsunade would get mad, but if anyone he could take her dangerous rants; sadly he wouldn't get that chance,

"Naruto, I know you're out there.. Get in here..NOW!"

Her angry voice already scared him him from wanting to enter. Truly though he didn't have any other choice, he really cursed his terrible chakra control.

Gulping he twisted the knob opening the door. He now understood why she was angry; there in front of her desk stood the village elders Homura, and Koharu. Any time these three got together an argument was sure to arise over anything. Now he was going to be the article of the most likely heated debate.

Everyone stood staring at the young blonde, frankly it was a tad bit uncomfortable. He always hated when people stared or looked at him for longer than a minute or less.

"What am I here for, Baa-Chan?"

The elders eyes shot fire, even if the boy had saved the village he shouldn't address the Hokage in such a manner.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are addressing the Hokage." Homura spat with venom.

He never did like the elders probably more than Tsunade's lack of like towards them. It was because of them that he never was told about his ancestry let alone his parents; but he'd have to suck it up this time.

"My apologies, Lady Hokage."

Tsunade couldn't help but almost burst out in laughter at how sarcastic he made out his apology She knew the boy would never quit calling her old even when she passed the seat of Hokage over to him, weirdly it sounded odd for him to not call her it.

"Well as you know you have a month to find a girl to marry, so we gathered a list of twenty possible candidates for you to use as a guideline."

The fifths simple explanation made him understand it a little. He gripped he had to find a bride, and that they already had twenty possible candidates for him, hopefully avoiding fan girls.

Soon Koharu handed him a piece of parchment that as said did list the amount spoken. A few things immediately grabbed his attention; first: Sakura was no where on the list. Second: The final two names where very familiar with him, Hinata Hyugga, and one Shion

"H-Hinata Hyugga.?"  
Everyone struggled to grip why the boy had such wide eyes at the fact the Hyugga heiress was on the list of eligible candidates. The only thing that came to his mind was how she attempted to aid him in the fight against Pein; her confession still replayed in his head.

"Yes Hizashi, thinks that it's time that she got married, I hope her candidacy doesn't bother you." Koharu said in annoyance to the head Hyuuga's pushing the council to find a suitor for his daughter.

"Its nothing really, but why is the priestess of Demon Country, Shion, on the list? Shes from outside of the village."

The elders inwardly smiled truly they hoped the boy picked the priestess, for it would strengthen the villages trade, economic and social status's.

"Well it seems that she has taken quite a liking to you , and sent us a formal marriage proposal a few days earlier. With that she was added to the list." Homura chimed

He was somewhat pleased with the explanation, but still he hadn't seen the blonde in over a year an half. Plus there was the fact that they lived in two different countries with two different loyalties bound to them.

"I can see why she was added, but still we're from two different places how would a long distance marriage work out?"

He thought he had the elders pinned in a corner, but their immediate grins told him they had already thought this way ahead of him. It was basically like playing Russian roulette, he could choose any girl from the list but the likely hood of him favoring them was low.

"Your view is well thought, but in recognition we have already arranged for her to come to Kohona's Mid-Fall Festival, where you will be here escort/protection." Koharu spoke calmly.

They now had him backed into a corner an he an Tsunade both knew it. Truthfully she didn't like the councils ruling on forcing the boy to find a bride in such little time, but council ruling's are final an that was that.

"Well then... Wait were still from different villages an my duty lies here so how would the marriage its self work.? "

Once again he thought he might have just shifted the tide in his favor he was once again shut down this time by Homura.

"If the wedding were to take place you would become an ambassador of some kind to Demon Country thus spending the majority of your time there, plus staying loyal to your village."

Damn, it seemed like they had thought all possibilities for this out. His back was pinned an he knew it all to well. With a sigh he faced his mom like Hokage.

"If that's all I'll be going."

He swiveled his body to leave the way he came but was told to stay as the elders left. Now the only ones in the mid sized office was him an the Hokage herself.

"Alright Kakashi you can quit hiding outside the window."

With that a white haired man wearing a mask over half his face appeared almost instantly in the office. Chuckling awkwardly he turned to face his superior.

"Hmm, sorry Lady Hokage for not announcing my presence sooner."

Truth of it was she had known he had been there since the moment he first decided to sit an read his Icha Icha, for maybe the one hundredth time. She knew full well why he was there, any sensei would be worried if a former student was going through something forced by the council.

"Well Kakashi, since you're so interested in this matter, do you have any advice for your student.?"

He thought on the question for what might have been three minutes coming to the conclusion that he honestly was never one for relationships, but there was something he could give him that might.

"Oi, here Naruto." He said while tossing him a copy of his favorite orange novel 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

Both Naruto an Tsunade sweat dropped at the Jounin's reluctance to bring his perverted novels into such trivial matters, but never the less maybe the book could help him.

"Uh, thanks I think, Kakashi-sensei."

The boy no longer saw it important to stick around in the boring office, wanting to return to the girl he left alone in his apartment over an hour ago. He bid both goodbyes and began he trip back home.

**A/N: I hope I did better at creating a longer chapter this time around. I'll be getting to Sakura finding out about the whole ordeal in the chapters coming up... There will be slight NaruHina coming up followed by some dramatic NaruShion. **


	5. Chapter 5

The trudge back to his rinky dink apartment was going at the same pace as the walk to visit Baa-chan. His mind couldn't wrap why it was so important for him to have a wife or anything of that nature.

Then he wondered what to do about the Hyugga heiress, it had been several months since Pein's invasion, and still he hadn't even gave the girl one bit of advance or closure.

Then there was Shion the Demon Country priestess, she was very similar to Sakura and that was something he realized quick. She never once held back on telling him what was on here mind, but maintained a certain likability to her. Surely she'd make a better choice than Hinata, to say the least.

He face palmed himself what has gotten into him first he doesn't like the whole thing now he's comparing who would make a better wife.. Talk about weird. His mind then snapped back to the pinkette that was still hopefully awaiting him when he arrived home. To say he honestly wanted her quite company would be an understatement, he longed for just someone to narrow his troubles.

At thinking about what he and the pinkette could manage to come up with to do, he raced towards his home. Minutes later he was at his door, happy to home an away from all the council troubles. He wore that trademark grin when opening the door to his apartment.

Inside his eyes widened at the girl who sat on his couch eating what appeared to be chips. His entire apartment looked perfectly cleaned up an down, even down to his small closet.

She found amusement in the way he proceeded to go in out of the various rooms in the house to see if they were also clean. Cleaning his house wasn't as hard as she would have thought, it seemed that he had actually started to have healthier habits.

"Wow, Sakura-chan you cleaned my whole house... Thanks."  
The excitement he had would probably never settle unless she made him but watching him was better than watching her current love story movie.

"Yes, now if you don't care get over here and keep me company while I watch tv."

His face gave off that radiant smile he always seemed to have regardless of anything that was placed in front of him. He took a seat next to her an with one glance at the tv he automatically knew he wasn't going to be enjoying the movie. What she saw in these romance movies he'd never know, but her spending time with him he wouldn't give that up.

She seemed so happy an content with watching them that he couldn't muster up the strength to tell her not to, so without second thinking he pulled the orange novel his sensei had given him an began reading it.

He found the book to be just as perverted as Jiraiya himself, but it wasn't as bad as he first guessed. He could see why his sensei read them over an over behind the perverted antics there rested a solid story, something not many would have guessed.  
Sakura had been all to disappointed when the movie broke to go to commercial, but when she recognized the orange novel her blonde companion was so happily reading she saw red.

"Naruto Uzumaki.. how dare you read such literature.. an in front of a lady none the less.!"

The punch delivered to him shoot him against the opposing rooms wall a good 6 feet away in under a second. Had he known that she would have gotten mad at him reading it he wouldn't have even thought of reading it, but secretly he desired to read an finish the book it wasn't as bad as most thought.

"Ouch, I could have just put the book away if you asked."

She just rolled her eyes as he rubbed his head over an over. She began to doubt her antics as he got up an went in his room. Maybe she had went a little over board, but he had never gotten mad at her any other time she had hit.

It felt like a burden off her chest when she heard his door open, an he walked out changed into what she figured he be sleeping in. He was just wearing casual clothes simple shirt with shorts. Without his headband even she would admit he looked totally different more.. attractive.

He retook his seat next to her giving her that wide grin eliminating any thoughts of him holding any ill towards her, thankfully. She had been wondering why he had taken so much time at the Hokage's office, for a simple check in it seemed to take a while.

"So Naruto, what did Tsunade say today?"

Kami there was no escaping this marriage thing was there, not in the village and not even in his own home. He thought over just telling her it would be the best thing to do, but still he didn't want her to know how he was basically being forced into marriage; lying made him feel low, but he knew it was only for the better or at least that's what he thought.

"Ah, just wanted to give me some tips about how to manage the village if or when I become the Hokage Ya'Know."

It seemed more an more everyday that he grew closer to becoming the next Hokage at least that's what she thought. Never once had he ever given up on the dream of attaining the seat of Hokage.

"Its getting late, its about time we go to bed, don't you think?"

He was puzzled by what she meant by 'we go to bed' was she implying they sleep in his bed together again. He honestly didn't mind it, it was more like a dream come true than anything.

He hadn't even had the time to answer before being grabbed by the arm, and pulled into his room. Once again she took the window spot, why she didn't know. He found it odd but adorable how she had pulled him into his bedroom to go to bed.

He was nodding off in an out when a weight hit his chest much like the one from when he had awoken. His body tensed as he found it to be the exact same position he had found her in that morning, she had snuggled up against him. She must know he was awake, but still he had done it.

When his body had tensed she felt that maybe she had invaded his personal space a little to fast an much. Later when he relaxed probably from the surprise an most likely unknowingly wrapped an arm around her she couldn't help but show a little red.

"Goodnight, Naruto"

"Same to you Sakura-chan."

Their voices never left a soft whisper, for now he was happy and content with his life situation, but for tomorrow when he began eliminating girls from the list he was given, it would be complicated to say the least.


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came earlier than he would have wanted. Damn, he really needed to fix that gap between the curtains. Once again sunlight was beaming him right in the eyes.

Grunting he rolled over burying his head in his pillows. His rolling motion seemed to almost to fluidly. It was like the girl who had been snuggled up to him wasn't there.

Not to any of his sleepy surprise she wasn't in the bed any longer. With a yawn he began his journey out of his room.  
The minute he stepped foot out of the room, his noise was flooded with the smell of cooking food.; the sound of sizzling echoed throughout the apartment.

Maybe if it wasn't for the large amount of smoke flowing from the kitchen he may have been a little more happier about breakfast.  
Not missing a beat he rushed to the kitchen to hurry and find the cause of the smoke. In the kitchen stood a pink haired girl franticly attempting to put out a stove fire.

Without hesitation he quickly grabbed a spare bucket, and filled it with water. In a matter of seconds he doused the stove an some what Sakura herself.

"Whew that was a close one Ya'Know, Sakura-chan."

He was proud that he was quickly able to put out the fire.

His friend/love interest though stood wet, softly sobbing, and shaking. It was like she wasn't the normal strong willed girl that he knew, but just someone who looked a like.

"S-Sakura-chan are you alright."

When he got no reply he began to worry about her, it was never in her to stay quite for so long. He soon heard murmmurs of her trying to talk but could never clearly make them out.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Naruto."

He wasn't sure on what she was apologizing for, it was just a small stove fire, and no damage was done to his rugid apartment. It was like she was either really mad or highly embarrassed about the whole ordeal, or a mixture of both.

Without warning she was pulled into what she called the tightest bear hug she had ever been in. It was a strange sensation to her, normally if he had ever attempted this she would have automatically shoved him off an lecture him. Not this time it was like the greatest comfort she had ever known. With a slight hesitation she wrapped her small arms around him.

"I don't fully know why you're upset, but don't worry about breakfast we'll go out later to eat, I promise."

Her cheeks were the reddest they had probably ever been in a long time. She never could explain it, but he had always had this special charm that allowed him to instantly befriend or calm someone down.

"Are you sure, I almost burned down your apartment."

"Look around you, its not like this place is a five star resort. You probably did something good for the place adding a bit of color to the place."

Regardless of the situation he was always able to keep his sense of humor about him, that was something she liked. Honestly he was right she couldn't do anymore harm to it than was already there.

Well okay then, if you're sure, there's another movie marathon that I'd like to watch."

What had he gotten himself into more romantic movie watching, but he'd do it for her sake. He had no time to think about before he was drug to his couch an the marathon had begun.

He had no interest in the movies to him they were all so boring, just weird drawn out movies. He lost all focus an his eyes began to wonder around his small living room. They came to rest a little beside the side of the couch where he noticed the little orange book he had been reading last night.

He slowly worked his outside hand down the couch to carefully an slowly pick it up, he may have not liked reading, but it was better than any of these movies. He now had it in his possession now came the task of reading it without being found out. He placed it at his side to where if he just propped his face on one hand he could easily read it.

It had been ten minutes since he began reading the book, re-finding his place wasn't to hard. He couldn't believe such a big pervert was ever able to write a hidden story such as this. It gave him a little more respect for the man's perverted side.

He looked at his companion she seemed to taken in by the movie to even notice his presence at all, needless to say what she dubbed 'ungodly literature', at least that's what he thought anyway.

"Are you just that big of a pervert or is that actually any good as to why you've been reading since this movie started."

Damn, he had been so careful as to hide it, but yet she had caught him straight from the beginning. How he'd probably never know, but she did.

"If I was a big pervert do you think I would have tr-.." He shut up there niot wanting to finish. "Once you get past all the perverted features it really isn't all that bad. That perv wasn't to bad at writing after all."

She had known full well where he was originally taking his answer, and it was true if he was any bit perverted surely he would have already tried something on her. Maybe she at least give the book some thought since he seemed to enjoy reading it so much.

She scooted closer him looking at the book he was no longer attempting hide from her view. Within the first few lines she read it fully grasped her attention, he was right below all the perverted mush, was a great story.

They sat in a comfortable silence reading the novel together, strangely they both were enjoying it. They seemed happy to read it, not for the detailed intercourse scenes but more for the lingering romance that was hidden.

Before to long it was near noon, way past time for breakfast. He snapped the book shut much to the surprise of the pinkette. He stood an stretched if he was going to narrow that list down before the fall festival that was in three days he'd have to start today getting atleast five or six out of the way at least.

"Well its about time we get going, sorry for not being able to treat you to breakfast though."

"I guess you're right, an its fine maybe some other time."

He liked the sound of that taking her out had always been a task he wished to fulfill, though he never did. He entered his room putting on his familiar jumpsuit, and making sure he had the list of girls, before returning to the living room.

He returned to find that she to herself had changed to her normal pink ninja outfit, possibly going to the hospital to work, after all she didn't have the month of like he had.

"Ready to go Sakura-chan?"

His charisma was something she always hoped for, always ready to go out and do something everyday. He was 'Kohona's number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja'.

"Yeah, lets go."

An with that they left to begin their days, hopeful if all went well they'd see each other sooner or later. They split ways at the intersection of the shopping district an civilian quartering district.

He looked down at the list hoping for the best he was about to attempt taking a girl out on a date for the first time. Gamma was about to lose a lot of weight that he was for sure of.


	7. Chapter 7

**The awaited Seventh Chapter Its contents are... read to find out. :P **

* * *

How many dates had he been on, he couldn't remember all he knew was after four civilian girls he was through with them. He just decided to put his faith in either Hinata, or Shion, they would be much better than fan-girl wives. What the hell was he thinking, we wanted Sakura, but he knew that the council would have a serious fit, so carrying on with the list he would go.

It had been an entire day since he had last seen the pink haired medic-nin, and he was now making his way towards the Hyugga compound. After deciding to just skip the rest of the civilians he wasn't gonna waste time in courting the Hyugga heiress to dinner.

He rounded the corner to the far east corner of the village leading to the excluded compound. It was a bland looking building with a tall cement wall, all in all it was designed to protect its inhabitants not look fancy.

He strolled through the main corridor making his way to what he thought was the main door. Why a house need so many oddly placed doors, he would never know, with that he gently tapped the wooden door.

When no answer came after what seemed like forever he tapped again a bit harder than the first time. Still no answer, he was contemplating just making a rasengan an barging right on in. After revising to just a knock once again, only to be stopped mid swing by the door opening.

"N-Naruto-kun!?"

To say she was a bit shocked at seeing the boy she carried so much affection for knocking on her personal chamber door, would be a large understatement. He wore that grin that could enchant a complete stranger.

"Hey, Hinata, you ready to go?"

Her face grew red with complete embarrassment She had been told that he would eventually come to take her out, but hadn't expected it so soon. There were few things that could utterly undo her normal formal posture; First: a loss of a loved one. The secound an bigger one, Naruto an his always cheerful expression.

She still hadn't answered or even moved from the spot she had when opening the door. It always worried him a bit when she just went red an froze on him, like she was suddenly struck with illness. He positioned his hand over her fore head like always to check her temperature, an like most times she was warm.

"You okay Hinata, you're a bit warm."

"I-I'm... Let me get my coat."

It must have taken all her might to complete a full sentence while still in complete shock of her now date night. But he was happy that she had accepted his invitation, he definitely didn't want to be cut down by her, the girl who claimed to 'love' him.

She returned later in her normal attire, but he didn't care he liked things more casual than anything. He offered her an arm, it was something that Ino, had once given him a lecture about dating protocol. It took a few moments, but she diligently intertwined hers with his.

They passed through the streets, gaining smiles from every civilian an shinobi they passed. Whispers could be heard claiming them to be the new cutest couple Kohona. It simply made his grin larger, all the while deepening the blush on her face to that of a ripe apple.

Not once had they spoke on their trip to where ever he was taking her, they simply walked in what could be called a blissful patience. Though it peeked her interest in where they were going.

By now he knew that she was going to be very curious about where he planned on taking her, truly he had something more than special planned. He was taking her to the one place he always found comfort in.

He looked slightly down at the girl he honestly felt sorry for what he was about to do, not the date but how he planned on getting them there.

"I'm sorry, Hinata."

She didn't have the time to even speak before in a blink of an eye she was lightheaded an dizzy. Her eyes were closed in attempt to calm her spinning head down.

"Oh, great now look you ruined the date by making her sick!"

" *Sigh* Troublesome."

"Can it pineapple head, love isn't troublesome for some.!"

Who were these voices she was hearing, they were definitely familiar. On thinking the matter through she came to a conclusion, Ino & Shikamaru, but what were they doing here? Had they been invited to ease the blonde boys troubles?

"Hinata, open your eyes or else you're gonna miss it."

Her eyes snapped open to find the blonde pointing off somewhere in the distance. She swiveled her head to see something that was probably the beautifulest she had seen. The sunset had painted the sky a collage of orange an pink, their mix seemed like perfect chemistry. Keeping her eyes closed would have obviously been a major regret.

"Hey, are you two gonna get the show on the road or what?"

"Tisk, troublesome women."

"What was that, Shikamaru!?"

Both had to admit Ino sure had a lot of venom towards the pineapple haired boy, probably for finding dating 'troublesome'.

"Shall we?" he asked extending a hand for her to grasp while he walked her to the table that was set up for them.

She greatly obliged, maybe if she hadn't been so occupied with the sunset then the place the date was about to take place would have hit her faster.

"We're on the Hokage memorial, how did you manage this Naruto-kun?"

"I pulled a few strings."

By pulling a few strings he meant he shyly asked permission from Tsunade before hand. He truly loved the view from up here, and always dreamed of holding a date here, though he always pictured it with Sakura.

He took her to the candlelight table pulling her seat out, and properly seating her then taking a seat himself. Hinata eyed the other two people up there with them questioning their reason for being up here.

"Are you two going to join me and Naruto-kun?"

"As if we'd protrude on someone else's date." Ino blasted, while Shikamaru sighed.

"What shes trying to say is that we volunteered to be this dates waiters, troublesome."

"Shut it, an lets go get the food."

With that the two were gone in an instant, leaving the two alone for the time being. She knew all about why she was on this date, frankly everyone that was on the list knew but was told to keep it quiet to prevent unnecessary girls to pop up. It didn't sit well on her knowing he was being forced to find someone from a list the council pieced together instead of by his heart like all others.

"N-Naruto-kun, how do you feel about all of this? Being forced into a relationship you most likely wouldn't want, must be terrible."

This was the first time that someone had actually asked his opinion other than Tsunade. None of the previous girls hadn't even asked about any of his interests in anything, especially about the whole situation he was in.

"Well... I don't particularly like it all. I hate it, making me go against my will just for some political tirade, isn't right ya'know."

His pain of the whole situation was evident in his eyes, though he tried hard to hide it behind that wide grin that he wore. She really did admire his will to always keep trudging forward regardless of the overpowering situations he could be placed in.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, you.. No we need this. After what you did for me in the Pein invasion, a little bit of closure is what we deserve right?"

He had spoke it fluidly in full earnest, something else she loved about him he always spoke his mind. Even if she wouldn't obtain his love an affection she'd be happy for as long as he was.

Their short conversation ended there with the abrupt arrival of their waiters/friends.

"Wow, Shikamaru you really screwed up this.!" She was hostile to say the least.

"How was I supposed to know the damn chef only fixed ramen sheesh."

"I don't maybe you should have cheeked before hand, I thought you were some kind of genius."

"You're nothing but raging hormones."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

There it was the boiling point he had just signed his death warrant may kami rest is soul in peace. No one who had before called Ino out had been seen afterwards for a long time.

She was ready to strike like a cobra in the wait, but luckily for him that moment wouldn't come. For they were snapped out of their bout with a loud cough, reminding them why they were there in the first place.

"Oh sorry about that. It seems like you will be eating ramen on your date." 'damn chef couldn't have fixed anything else?'

"Its alright Ino, im sure Hinata won't mind, right?"

She quickly nodded an two bowls were placed on the table, one in front of each of them.

"That's a relief."

The three just laughed at the pineapple haired boys worried being relinquished from him. Just as fast as they had appered they vanished again leaving the pair to their date.

They sat an ate, indulging in the food an simple conversation. Both knew that there would most likely never be any other romantic interaction between them so getting closure was simple.

After a few hours of small talk he took her home, apologizing to Hizashi for keeping her out to late. Then proceeded to go home hoping tomorrows festival an Shion's arrival just went smoothly, for kami's sake just a simple day would be good for him.

* * *

**A/N: I know I know Its NaruSaku, but the story couldn't develop with out this chapter of slight Naruhina, I hope you picked up on a little hint I dropped in its not that hidden, but its well enough. **

**Next Chapter: Mid-Fall Festival/Revelations.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****_ I know I said this chapter would have the Mid-Fall Festival, but I decided against that. I just went with Sakura finding out, I hope I did a pleasing job. Enjoy my faithful and patient readers._**

* * *

Being up so early didn't sit well with him, but it was either be up at this time or face the wrath of Kohona's remaining Sannin It was barely nine, and he had to go meet Demon Country's caravan. Waste of time if uoi asked him, if they had made it that far without trouble why request an escort now.

With slight irritation he took off ready to get back an attend the festival that was taking place tonight. He passed the front gates, took to the trees and like a caged animal being freed, he stormed around.

~With Sakura~

She was feeling good after the good nights rest she had gotten, getting up this early was her daily routine. She giggled at her blonde headed friends hating of getting up early, how he had became what he was she'd never know.

Her day was free of any hospital work, most likely so she could be more relaxed for the festival that was taking place. She quickly prepared herself for a day out, she wanted to go see her loud mouthed Yamanaka best friend.

Her sandals brought up dust every time she took a step forward on the dirt streets. She was closing in on the flower shop at which she was sure she'd find the girl working. Well standing bored behind a counter top really was hardly work at all, but someone had to do it.

She had arrived, staring at the pineapple haired boys posture the blonde had to be talking girlishly about something he claimed 'troublesome'.

She was in the store in yellow flash style, not once did the blonde even look up to see who came in, she just kept talking.

"If someone was to do something like, Naruto did for Hinata last night for me, I'd be all over them in a heartbeat."

"If you ask me, its just all to troublesome."

What had she just heard Naruto did something for Hinata? Sure they were friends an occasional team mates, but the boy had seemed to ignorant to pick up on the im interested vibes the Hyugga had put out over the years.

"Naruto, did what?"

It was a curious question, that made the duo snap their heads to her, one expressing joy the other a slight tinge of sudden depression.

"Took our little Hinata on a date."

"What!? I need the details."

The blonde smiled finally someone who she could gossip with. Shikamaru wasn't really the one to go around talking if he did at all.

"Well he had me an troublesome here be his waiters. I didn't expect what the date was, well at least not from him anyways. He took her a top

the fourth Hokage's head for a private dinner. It was simply amazing."

"I didn't think our little Naruto had any interest in her."

"He doesn't really, he claimed it was for closure, but I heard it was for some marriage thing the councils making him do."

To say that she was shocked wouldn't be quite right, she was more mad than anything. Mad at the fact he was having to find a wife, but more at how he tried to hide it from her.

Shikamaru remembered how she had heard it, he was having a game of shogi with his dad when the jinjuriki was brought up. It just so happened that Ino arrived to hear the entire conversation. She swore to not tell a soul, but here she was telling the girl Naruto didn't want to find out.

"The council is making him get married!"

They never had time to reply for she had fumed out of the store making a b-line for the Hokage tower. She left behind a curious blonde an a annoyed Nara.

"What was her problem?"

"Maybe it was that you told her the boy she cares for is being forced into marriage."

With a huff the blonde just went back to doing what she was previously doing swooning over wanting a date.

Sakura had steam rolled her way to the Hokage's tower. She reposed herself before entering her mentors office. She slowly strolled in taking notice of how the Hokage was sitting facing the window her back to anyone who came in.

"M'lady, I wanted to ask you about, Naruto."

"I'm sure whatever you've heard is true."

Her mentors voice rang with what seemed annoyance, but not at her something so entirely different.

"So, the council is really forcing him into a marriage.?"

Sakura sounded like a lost puppy, truthfully she was hurt that the blonde hadn't informed her sooner then maybe no she would have said yes to his cute date requests. Now she was mad with him, the council, hell the whole village political system.

"Yes, he's bringing the Priestess of Demon Country here for that entire reason... Sakura I'm sorry, I know how you felt about him, the damn council wouldn't listen to reason."

Her teacher sounded just as upset about the situation, probably more so seeing how she had known about it since the beginning.

"Sakura go home, I'll send that baka your way when he arrives back here."

She did as she was told leaving the office and heading straight home. She was heart broken, she really didn't know when it had happened but one day she realized that she loved that blonde idiot, an it seemed that even now she wouldn't get to be with him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, always a pleasure to write. Next chapter will include the following; Naruto's return, Sakura's true confession, and Dramatic NaruShion... Hope to hear some opinionated reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I present to you Part I of the spectacle that will become the Mid-Fall Festival... Really this takes part before the festival even starts, next chapter starts an ends the festival. Enjoy!**

* * *

He was thankful that he didn't have to talk the priestess he had been escorting to the village. He really wasn't ready to face her, nor did he really want to at all, but the village he loved wouldn't rest till he did.

He arrived a little before noon, thanking kami when he passed through the gates. Leading the convoy to the round tower to have Shion meet Kohona's 'brilliant minds'.

The trudge up the stairs was a bit awkward, the purple eyed girl would not rest till he agreed to pack her up the steps. He strolled up the steps just as normal, the girl weighed way less than any other person he had packed.

He came to a stop outside the door, wondering what the hell he was going to say, judging by the way things felt to him something was completely off. It was like something was deadly off.

Shion found is dismal stare at the door odd, never once had she seen him look like he didn't want to do something. Not once when she first met him was he ever hesitant to do things it was as if something literally off struck the boy.

"My little genin isn't afraid of something is he?"

She watched as his lips pursed to a cocky grin, something anyone could see was bad. When he set hi mind to something nothing would stop him from attaining or doing what he wanted.

He busted the door open leaving a wide eyed Shion, an causing Tsunade to spill one of her precious hidden sake` bottles.

"Baa-chan, I got her here safely."

Oh the fire in the fifths eyes burned hotter than any katon jutsu ever could, not only did he make her spill her drink, but called her granny in front of another village leader.

"Narutooo!"

"Yeah yeah, I know, but I've accomplished my mission."

Demon country's priestess, was totally in a small fit of laughter a the blondes antics towards his superior. It seemed that he always greets people in those rash ways regardless of who they are.

"I can see that, so how was it out there?"

"Same ol same ol, there wasn't a single problem getting here."

"I see, well let be the first to welcome you to Kohona, Demon Country's Priestess Shion."

"Its a pleasure."

He just stared at how formal they were being, he never understood why being so formal was important as long as you got your business done, why did it matter? He just threw the question away, wanting to get so see his pink haired friend. How ever Tsunade's voice brought him back to the current situation.

"Naruto, after you're done talking to Sakura you're to return here to pick Shion back up, is that CLEAR!?"

He gulped he wasn't given much of a choice there, everyone who even dared to cross her well they came out of the hospital a week later.

"Yeah, will do."

He didn't even wait to hear her reply before he was out the door, making a speedy escape from the building He was on a mission, to find his team mate, he hadn't seen in a few days, but what he got when he arrived wasn't what he expected.

* * *

He stood confused staring over her form couldn't understand why she was being so hostile towards him. Not since their rookie team 7 days had she talked this violently to him.

"Huh?"

"You heard me just LEAVE!"

What the hell was going on? Why was she being so out of nature, he couldn't understand, what in Senju's name had he done. Her next words caught him totally off guard, it was like a stab straight at the heart.

"Why, don't you just run off with one of the girls you took out.?"

Her words didn't shoot venom it was more like pain, broken hearted, an betrayal, but she was nowhere near done letting him have it.

"Did I not deserve the truth, i'm sure it would have hurt but not as much as being lied to. So just leave me alone!"

"S-Sakura-chan..." The door was promptly shut in his face, he stared at it, his actions carried heavy consequences. "It wasn't my choice.. I'm sorry."

She had tried to shut the door before he went into his heart touching speeches that jerked all her hatred out of her. Was it selfish to just want to be mad at him? He had lied to her more than once, she had the right to be mad, didn't she?

Her back slid down the door as she heard is final words before he heard him walk off. _"It wasn't t my choice.. I'm sorry."_ His words rung in her ears she knew it as much as he did, it wasn't his choice but the stubborn councils. For now she hung on to what remained of her anger an sadness, it was all she had.

His head was low, just about as low as his pride was. He never expected her to react like this, he hoped she'd understand, but fate never was on his side. It all crumbled in front of him, it was tethered he most likely couldn't fix the gap between him an her now.

He contemplated on what to do go back to Shion or just lay around for awhile. A familiar scent rolled into his nose, ramen. It had been awhile since he had visited the old man, an today he really needed cheered up. An there was nothing better at doing that than Ichiraku's ramen.

The smell of amen invited him enticed him. Whenever ramen was involved his attitude always changed, or so he thought. He pushed into the small shop sitting at an open stool, he remembered his first visit here.

He was only eight, everyone in the village looked at him with intense glares, all but this old man an his daughter. They adorned smiles everytime he came into their small ramen shop, always happy to see him. It didn't matter if everyone outside hated him as long as he was here he was safe from all of that. It was the reason he refused to eat ramen from anywhere but there.

He stared at the wooden counter top his mind was fuzzed from everything; the council marriage, and now Sakura. He almost didn't notice the voice that snapped him out of his daze.

"Hmm."

"What will it be today, Naruto?"

It was Ayame, her smile glowed with warmth something he very well needed. There was no one who could frown in the precence of this girl, an if they could they were acting that was for sure.

"The usual, ya'know."

"Okay, coming right up."

He watched as Teuchi prepared his meal, he tried to be happy it just wasn't in him right now. Being upset didn't fit him that he certain of, he loved joking around an laughing way more than crying an frowning.

"What's got you down?"

As Teuchi asked he slid the bowl under to him. He smiled seeing how the old man always seemed to read him, an knew how to cheer him up, extra ramen.

"Just relationship problems ya'know."

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Naruto."

Ayame was always curious about anyone's relationship status, regardless if shinobi or civillian.

"That's the thing, I don't. I kinda blew my chance big time."

"Now now, im sure you didn't what girl could turn down a guy with a smile as bright as yours?"

That's the typical Ayame he knew always trying to cheer you up regardless if you needed it or not. He always found her to be cheerful no matter what, her complete positive outlook on life was envious at times.

"I guess you're right, but I gotta go. Thanks for the food an the pep-talk."

He knew coming here would cheer him up, even if just a little. It was more than enough to get him through the nights activities. He raced out of the wooden building, he had a job to do, regardless of if he liked it or not.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Hopefully good. I seriously got a big case of writers block thinking this chapter through, but I got through it. Hope to hear from my always good reviewers, later. **

**Next chapter: The Night of Recognition. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here it is, my latest chapter... Dramatic NaruShion/Mid-Fall Festival... Sorry it doesn't contain Sakura... its for plot development purposes, Enjoy.**

* * *

His fast approach to the Hokage tower left him panting, an a tad tired. His mood was lifted from his recent meal. With a smile that could outshine the sun he sprung Tsunade's door open.

"Hey Baa-cha-..." He stopped as the two Hokage advisers were in the room with her. "I mean Lady Hokage."

Whew that was a close one he didn't want another scolding from them on calling her 'granny' again. The two elders stared at the boy, slight smirks grazing their faces, he didn't like it at all. What game where they playing?

"Naruto Uzumaki, we were just discussing your plans for the evening." Homura said pleasantly.

"My plans?"

What plans all he had to do was escort, no more like court around Shion what was going to be hard about that? If you asked him it seemed easy, nothing hard about going an having a good time.

"Yes, your evening with Shion-hime. We hope you mind your manners well." Koharu said diligently

He could feel how she was pressing him hard to mind his manners. When hadn't he ever minded his manners; sure he was a bit rash sometimes, but he knew his limits and wouldn't press them.

"Isn't just a simple date?"

"In a way it is, but your villages well being lies on your shoulders tonight." The women spat.

What the hell was wrong with these people? He loved his village, an would even put his life on the line to protect, but a marriage to secure trade, an political prowess wasn't what he wanted.

"Tonight when you're out with her make sure you, behave an represent your village to its fullest." The elderly man spoke.

Seriously what was wrong with them, and just why wasn't Tsunade speaking up at all? Even in the first meeting she just sat there an let them have their ways with him.

"I will behave, and where is Shion? I haven't seen her since I arrived here."

"She was taken to personal chambers, to change her outfit for the evenings events." Koharu chimed.

It seems they always have an answer for everything, he just inwardly sighed an rolled her eyes. He always hated being on the loosing end of an argument, regardless of the matter.

"Naruto."

He spun around to be staring down the light eyes blonde staring happily at him. She really hadn't changed since he last saw her, her outfit for the night the same wardrobe she wore when she first met him, well everything except for the white sandals she was now wearing.

His lips roused to a smile at seeing her, he wouldn't deny the fact that the girl in front of him was in almost every aspect beautiful, but to him every girl paled when compared to Sakura.

Still she would be his second choice, due to her tendencies that remarkably resembled the pinkette's.

Not waiting much longer the girl lunged at the boy wrapping her arms around his neck. Oh the close proximity was causing his cheeks to warm up, he always felt the need to hide in those rare occasions, but he didn't even bother to at this moment.

"Shion, you ready for a night full of fun?"

"As long as you're there its bound to be fun."

Their little moment was broke up by a stern deep cough coming from the blonde behind the desk. They broke the slight embrace to face the other three in the room.

"Naruto, just do your best."

He raised an arm giving a thumbs up before intertwining arm with the girl beside him.

"Don't I always?"

With that statement he walked out the door. The three could have sworn to have heard the boy say something about showing her how they partied in Kohona, they hoped he behaved.

* * *

**Still in the Hokage Tower**

"Those two have a chemistry between them, its clearly visible. Homura stated.

It was then an now Tsunade spoke up letting her views be heard by the two elderly advisers.

"Yeah, but he has greater chemistry with another girl, that you purposely left off that list."

"Now now Tsunade, if we had added her he definitely would have just went straight to her not allowing the process to progress. After all without this the two wouldn't have even progress their relationship, and you know." Koharu calmly voiced.

"An what happens if your great plan backfires an he chooses to marry Shion-hime?"

"Though it would mean great growth for the village, we would just nullify the marriage proposal, thus saving him." Homura boasted

"I just hope it all turns out well, for his sake."

Now to the Festival

Naruto was pressing forward to the main grounds of the festival, he always enjoyed the festival. It was the one time when every single trouble could an would be forgotten.

Paper lanterns strung from pole to pole lit the streets, allowing clear vision for a patrons. Various stands were selling once a year items, as long with game booths that were only here for this particular event.

"What do you want to do first, Shion?"

"Lets play some games."

She drug him to the closest game booth, it was a simple knock the bottles over win a prize. He stared at her an turned to the man who was running the booth, he promptly payed the man and received three small balls.

His first throw was off to the right, while his second flew over the top. His third an final toss seemed perfect, nailing the bottles square in the middle.

"Dattebayo!" He wailed.

"Good job son, looks like you won your date a prize." the musky man said.

He let her choose the prize, after what seemed hours she finally decided on just getting a big stuffed bear.

He was proud of winning, he loved the adrenaline rush winning gave him, it thrilled him to his core. Her voice however shook him out of glorified thoughts.

"What was that 'Dattebayo' thing?"

Her question was a good one, it had been years since he last screamed it publicly, it seemed like it was the mature thing to do to stop yelling it.

"Its an old verbal tick, it comes out when I get too excited."

"Its cute." she said between giggles.

"How bout' we get something to eat?"

He wasn't that hungry, but he was sure she was rather she'd admit to it or not. No one could travel that far distance on a small ration of food an not be.

"Yes, please."

He had one place in mind his favorite eatery there was or ever would be; Ichiraku's.

He tugged her slightly as she kept asking where they were going, he always shushed her saying its a secret. He loved keeping her on edge with anticipation, that was how he was.

He stopped their movements in front of the small wooden building, she looked puzzled as to why they had stopped here in the middle of the street. Then the aroma of cooking food made its way to her.

Now it was him being tugged in to the shop, but he didn't mind. He smiled as he could tell the smell of the food was intising her. He lead her to the stools to sit at the counter.

Teuchi had his back turned, focusing on the cooking noodles. He loved his job, it allowed him the freedom to meet an greet everyone from shinobi to the smallest villager.

"Hey, Old Man give me two bowls of your best.!"

"Naruto, its not polite to call him old."

The old man just chuckled, the boy never once called him by his name he wasn't even sure if he knew what it was. He accepted being called 'Old man' it made him laugh every time the boy did.

"Its fine, so tell me Naruto, who's your date?" Teuchi said not turning away from the cooking food.

"Oh you know just the Priestess of Demon Country.."

He made it sound like this was an everyday occurrence, he grinned as the man tensed peeking over his shoulder at the sole inhabitants of his shop.

"N-N-Naruto, you chose to bring her here of all the restaurants in Kohona... I will prepare the finest meal i've ever made."

He rolled his eyes, while his companion giggled at the mans now revived determination.

"So, why did you bring me here?"

He stared at the man cooking the food, he loved being here it was like a second home. Even now as the whole village loved him, this place held more for him, it was the safest place he knew of.

"This place is like a home to me. When I was young not many places would allow me eat at their restaurants, but I was always welcomed here.

No matter what they never turned their backs on me, so bringing you here was a simple decision.  
She found his words to rather delightful an somber at the same time, it was painful an cheerful. The thought of this being like a home simply made her boost its view ten fold.

"Well, heres your food."

It was evident he was trying to hold back some tears, after all Naruto's speeches had that effect on people.

Their meal was a large platter of foods ranging from rice balls to lobster, something not prepared her often, if at all They began eating slowly, taking in every flavor the food offered. It was probably the greatest meal anyone could have prepared.

They finished the feast, not much was left; boy could that little girl put down the food. Naruto just sat back patting his stomach repetadly.

"That was good, how much do I owe you old man?"

Teuchi smiled at the young man before him, it wasn't long ago that he had been a small little boy rambaling on about becoming Hokage.. A dream that was now well within the blondes reach.

"Its on the house, take of your date."

"Really, thanks, I'll be seeing you real soon."

He pulled Shion towards the exit where she stopped to face the man who was now letting the tears he had held back flow. You could see how proud he was of the blonde boy , even from the start he had always had faith in him. She turned around slowly smiling at the young man beside her.

"Come on we gotta have some more fun." she said tugging him out to the streets.

They traveled to the center of the village, everyone was gathered for the main an final event; the firework show.  
A stream of light glimmered to the air, then an onslaught of colors took its place, this was beauty at its finest. The sky was bombarded with colors an shapes, the one that caught the most attention was the one shaped like the blonde Jinjuriki.

"Wow, they captured you perfectly, even down to your grin."

He was impressed at how well the makers of that firework, they had nailed his appearance, plus it was his favorite color orange.

"I guess they did."

The show lasted for what seemed like hours. till the greatest finale in the history took to the sky. The colors blended together the final two leaving their essence in the sky, orange an pink.

Just as fast as it came it was over leaving a wild crowd begging for more. Though they never would get it, the festival was over.

"Its late, I better get you back to the Hokage."

He slowly walked her patiently to the tower taking time to enjoy what was left of the festival, this was truly his favorite night of the year.

He walked her up the steps, stopping at the door to the room where she would be staying.

"Hope you had a good time."

"It was a great experience, your village has great taste."

He just smiled at her, he had hoped he had done his best taking her through the village, showing her the easier side of life.

"Well, goodnight Shion."

"Goodnight, Naruto."

Saying their goodbyes he left to go home, he had enoyed his time with her, but it was no where near the enjoyment he got when being with Sakura. He had really hoped to run into the pinkette at the festival, but not once had he seen her, not even at the fireworks.

He would just try to explain the situation to her tomorrow hopefull she would listen and understand his postion in it all.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah longest chapter so far, I hope you enjoyed it. Its always a pleasure to write. I hope to hear from my always great reviewers, till next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Rebuilding/The Decision.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter basically wrote itself. We're now back to the NaruSaku pairing, enjoy**

* * *

It was barely sunlight outside, yet he was up an getting dressed. He didn't care how early it was, he had to do something important to him; confess his feelings to his beloved. When it came to that he would get up as early as it took.

His feet moved with a mission beating on the dirt ground hard with each step he took. His eyes locked on to his target her front door, sure it was early but he knew she'd be up. She had always been an early riser, even in her genin days.

He stared at the door gathering the will to cascade his fist on it. Finally he stepped up an tapped the door, all that was left was for her to answer. The rest he hoped would go over smoothly.

He gently tapped again a little louder than his first, soon her heard noises coming from behind the door. She was up exactly like expected, regardless of if she'd say it or not he knew her better than even Ino.

Moments pasted before the door subsided in reveling her in her pajamas wide eyed at the boy in her presence They had had a slight fight yes, but still they were something more at least that's what he hoped.

He could tell she still was upset at him, but was tore between slamming the door in his face or inviting him. He didn't have to go in he had one task confess and explain, an he would do it.

"Sakura-chan.." her eyes locked his at the sound of her name. "I need to tell you somethings, I know you're upset with me, but just listen okay."

She gave no reply just a slight nod in acceptance. He had one chance to give her his explanation, and this was it.

"I remember the first time I saw you. You were upset over some girls picking on your forehead. Though even then like now I can't see anything wrong with, it compliments you well."

This was going smoothly thus far, he hoped he could keep it up.

"I was overjoyed when we became team mates, it was like a dream come true, the girl I liked on the same team as me, what guy wouldn't be happy ya'know."

"Though I knew you had eyes for one guy an him solely I was determined to at least get your acceptance if nothing else, so I trudged forward. Concurring a lot of things... all but one."

"This one thing hinged on my will power, even now it does. I knew long ago that, my affections for you were greater than most. I knew then that I loved you."

Her attention was his fully now, nothing else mattered but hearing what he had to say.

"So when the council gave me this stupid thing to do, I never wanted it to become between us, that's why I couldn't bring myself to tell you."

"I hated going out with each girl even down to my dates with Hinata, and Shion I wished it were you with me, sharing the memories."

"I could go the rest of my life without ever getting married or dating another girl, because its you I love an solely you."

His words they were sincere everyone that flowed from his mouth, not once had he even hesitated.

"I understand if you hate me, now but I just want you to know, I won't be accepting any marriage proposals. I'm content on waiting for you, even if it takes a lifetime I'll wait."

He stopped he had nothing left to say, he had done what he came to do an was now about to take his leave. Staring over features, her saw the jade eyes he loved baring water.

"I guess i'll leave, bye Sakura-chan."

His body began to rotate when suddenly he was embraced, her slender arms wrapped around his torso, her head resting on chest.

"Naruto, you baka." she got out between sobs.

Was she mocking his confession, no her tone of voice was to gentle to be doing anything of the such. He looked down to find the girl was already looking up at him, a gleam in her eye he had seen before. It was that gleam Hinata always gave him, it was comfort an loving.

"I understand what you were trying to do... now thank you."

He voice still had that gentle loving caress to it that he barely heard unless he had done something to greatly please her. He watched as she let go an moved her hands to his chest.

"Naruto I.." she was no pushing off the ground till she rested on her tips of her toes. "I love you too."

It was immediate after her short confession came out, that her lips gently pressed onto his. It was to his surprise for sure, he naturally stiffened at first then relaxed an melted into the kiss. It was nothing more than a simple heated lip lock, but it was definitely something neither would forget, they both were exchanging each others first kiss.

Almost as fast an sudden as it came it ended with her slowly pulling away to rest her head on his chest. His heart was racing, an he was sure hers was too, who's wouldn't after something as affectionate as that?

"Sakura-chan, I-I.-"

"Its fine, I was the one to kiss you." her cheeks glowed red. "Come in, I have the day off."

He really wanted to stay, but he had something else he had to do; face two elders an reject all proposals.

"I have to go see Baa-chan, but I'll come back later if you want me to."

"It would be great if you came back, go see Tsunade."

He didn't make haste he quickly turned an began another marathon style run towards tower to give his final denial of the marriages. Sakura stared at his back as he ran, he may be over hyperactive, a knucklehead, and a slight idiot at times, but that's what draws you to him.

He wasted no time going right up the stairs an into the office, where the three people he was searching for stood proudly,

"Ah, Naruto have you come to give us your approval of the priestess?" Homura asked genuinely.

"No, I've came to do the exact opposite."

* * *

**A/N: Naruto's confession seemed great to me I hope you all thought the same. Faithful readers I hope I didn't let you down. I hope to here some great reviews, later.**

**Next Chapter: Truth & Shock**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I present chapter 12, in all its glory. Enjoy!**

* * *

His face was stern, while the elders in the room wore for probably the first time genuine smiles towards him, What were they smiling about he came here to give them an answer they wouldn't like.

A sound of ample applause took him from thinking, now they were smiling an clapping What were they doing trying to be sarcastic, or just flat out annoying towards him.

"What's there to be smiling an clapping, I came here to reject every offer the council gave me.

"Naruto my boy, you pass." Homura stated.

Now his mind just flat out didn't understand what was going on. He passed? What the hell had he been trying pass? Were they just messing with him, judging by their smiles they weren't.

"What did I pass?"

"The final examination to become Hokage." Koharu stated proudly.

Now he was beginning to think he was in a genjutsu, this was all to surreal Becoming Hokage was his dream no here he stood being told he had passed the final examination, even though he hadn't known he was under examination.

"W-wait was all the dates a setup, and if so what's the purpose of them?"

"It was to test your diplomatic skills, which according to all the girls you did take out, they all had one thing in common; it was always fun." The old man said.

"We did this same thing to your father, we even left your mother off the list; she didn't take it to well when he told her of the dates; but we go the same outcome with him as with you." Koharu chimed

What outcome had they hoped to achieve putting him through the ups an downs of love.? Getting him to stand up for what he wanted? Just what was it they hoped to achieve.

"What was the outcome?"

"Every Hokage even down to Lady Tsunade has had someone to stand beside them, through everything. Judging by the pink lip gloss on your lips I take you an Miss Haruno are an Item now? Thus proving you found the person to stand at your side to give support." Homura said sternly

"So this whole thing was setup just so I could be certain Sakura-chan would be by my side.?"

Seriously if that's what they wanted why couldn't they have just told him up front about it. It was just all a big mess.

"Naruto, the objective was to see if you would stick to being you or conform to others wants. The dates were devised like problems you could face in the seat of Hokage. An we must say you handled them well, even down to Shion-sama; now Tsunade if you will." Homura spouted.

As if by script Tsunade stood up from her desk an looked at the boy in front of her, he had finally done it; he was going to be Hokage.

"Now accepting this offer will change everything about your life. No more running around on crazy missions, you will sit in an office with paperwork, and assign missions, an take care of the village."

"It doesn't matter, I dreamed of becoming Hokage; I'll take on any challenge it gives as long as any paper work. I;ll take care of the village an make everyone proud." He spouted.

"Good, you take over next year, so for now go home an relax." the Hokage said with care.

He gave them a brief nod before leaving the room, he was going directly to her house to tell her the news. He always loved to see her face when she got news that she liked, this was sure to set her over edge.

His pace to her house was a steady walk, he had all the time in the world to arrive, because he knew she would let him stay over. He was now on the street of her house.

He walked slowly up her small front steps, knocking on the door immediately after reaching the top.

She came to the door immediately still in her pajamas. The way the sun made her look prettier. She just smiled an moved from the door allowing him entry to her house.

He had only been in it on few occasions, this was maybe his third time. It never stopped stunning him how well the entire house was placed together.

He took a seat next to her on the couch where she was once again watching a romance movie marathon. He didn't care he had what he wanted, an thats all that mattered.

"So how did things go with the Lady Tsunade?"

"Oh about that, I got some news."

She was puzzled it was always rare that he got news straight from the Hokage Then again when had any of his news actually been any good anyways.?

"Oh really, that must have been so exciting." she said in a lazy tone of voice.

"Is that anyway to speak to a future Hokage?" He spouted.

Had she heard him right 'future Hokage'; the blonde knucklehead had finally realized his dream.

"You're going to be the next Hokage?" she wailed getting inches from his face.

"You know it, know what's even better?"

What could have been better than becoming Hokage for him? Very few things like free ramen or things like that.

"What makes it even better."

"Knowing you're going to be right at my side through it all."

His wide grin came to rest on his face, she just stared at him. How could someone like this ever say things that seemed to be right out one of the romantic movies she watched frequently.

Her lips pursed to a soft smile, taking in his current rise was all to much. Then being told that she was going to be with him through it all made her happier than anything else.

"Of course I will be." That was all she said as their lips met once again a mending of orange an pink.

He loved the girl at his side, as she loved him. They were exactly what each needed. Naruto needed someone to keep him in line, while Sakura needed someone to keep her together. It was like destiny created them just for each other, It may have not taken a month, but they had the love of a lifetime.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you have enjoyed this so far, its been a pleasure to write. Oh Yeah talk about plot twist FTW! Hope to hear some great reviews, Later.**

**The Final Chapter: A glimpse into the future~ **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I present the final chapter, its been a pleasure for those who were along for the ride an those just discovering. Enjoy!**

* * *

A large stack of paper separates his view from the door, the only thing of him visible if you were to walk in is one single spike of golden hair. Naruto Uzumaki, is now the Hokage, an the paperwork he could deal without.

It had been six years since the councils little test, an his life was running smoothly. He had set up peace treaties with every single village he could think of, even the stubborn rock village. Life was good.

One an half years into their relationship he had proposed, an got the greatest thing he could want. It was only a year later that they recieved their first child, a blonde, jade eyed girl; Akari.

To say he was happy at her birth would be the understatement of this lifetime, he finally had a family. He had everything he had hoped an prayed for, but now this stack of paper work was whooping him.

He now understood why Tsunade drank so much, seeing this much paperwork would drive you to it. He plopped his head on the little place that wasn't filled with paper. He hated paperwork.

His door slowly opened as a small blonde girl ran in.

"Daddy, daddy daddy, look what I can do!"

He snapped his sight to her as he watched her perform his most used jutsu, the Kage Busshin. He loved seeing her attempt his jutsu's, but seeing her actually get it right was over joyous.

"Great job, keep it up an soon you'll be the one sitting in this chair."

He enjoyed encouraging her, which actual parent wouldn't? She always wore that identical big grin to his, though she knew how to properly use it more than her did.

"Now, now, Akari, you know daddy is very busy."

"I really wasn't that busy ya'know, besides she can come see me anytime she likes."

He loved picking these small fights with the pinkette, she always ended up winning in the end, but they were just to fun to ignore.

"You don't seem busy at all, now do you." she said pointing a finger at the larger stacks of paper on his desk.

"That wouldn't be there if I was allowed to use busshin's, but no I have to read each one myself. Maybe my personal advisor should help me?"

She always loved it when he found some way to bring her into the office, though it was her job, she mostly stayed at the hospital teaching rising medics.

"Well if I stayed here our medic-nin's wouldn't be learning the latest techniques, would they, Mister Hokage."

"Still I need help with all of this."

"I'll help you daddy."

Her words brought both of her parents to big grins. She was always volunteering to do everything she could; just like her father always did.

"Great, lets get to work." With that he turned back to his paperwork with Akari in his lap happily trying to read some of her dad's work. Sakura

just smiled at the two, they were so much a like, beyond being daughter an father.

They shared their favorite food, always being hyper, and would always go out of their ways to help those in need, they were complete copies.

"Well if she's going to stay I will too."

"That's great, its always more fun with the whole family here."

Both girls just smiled as they set to work on the tremendous stacks of paperwork. Life definitely was good to him, it brought him his loving wife, an his beautiful little girl. He was set for a lifetime of good memories to come.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews it was pleasure to read all of the reviews, I hope I didn't disappoint in my last chapter. Hope to here some final reviews from this last chapter. **

**For those wondering, for now I will not be updating the NaruTen story. I'll be starting a NaLu story, sorry for those hoping for it to start up after this, but it'll eventually get its updates. **

**Later guys.~**


End file.
